You Don't Know Me
by Rach01
Summary: Serena is not the person the girls think she is. Only a few people know what she's really like. What will happen when the girls find out and how will they make it up to her? SereXDare fic! Please review!


HIYA everyone!! I am still writing my other stories but I had an idea and I had to get it down! It's got the same kind of plot as Everything Changes, but it is NOT the same! There are no Sailor Scouts in this story, but the girls are in it! I'm even goin to put the outers in it at some point. This is definately going to be a SereXDare fic YAY! Well, enjoy and please review at the end :)

AN There is going to be sex in this story, starting with this chapter! So I'm warning you before you read it!

DISCLAIMER I do not own Sailor Moon, I'm just borrowing the characters ;)

* * *

**You Don't Know Me**

_Chapter One_

Serena moaned as she felt herself be pushed up against the cold wall. She looked at him with wide eyes, her lips slightly parted. Darien couldn't wait any longer. He crushed his lips to hers in a hard, passion filled kiss. She responded almost immediately, with her soft moans, while wrapping her arms around his neck. Serena clung to him as he continued his explorations of her mouth. He lifted her up easily. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and began grinding her lower body against his. She ran her fingers through his dark, silky hair, encouraging him to continue. Her hands slid down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt. When the need for oxygen became urgent, they parted and Serena quickly pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor.

Darien expertly pulled of Serena's t-shirt. His hands slid up her back and quickly found the clasp of her bra. He pulled on it, causing it to fall to the floor. He began to trail hot kisses along her neck and traced her collar bone with his tongue. Serena moaned in pleasure when he enveloped one of her hardened nipples in his mouth and began to suckle her. As if it had a mind of its own, Serena's hand slid down Darien's chest and slipped into the waistband of his jeans. She could feel how hard he was and all she could think about was how much she wanted to feel him inside her. With this thought in mind, she took her hand out of his pants and her fingers began to work on getting them off.

He set to work on removing her denim skirt. She felt as if her skin was on fire. She couldn't get enough of him and wanted more than anything to be closer to his warmth. She sighed in relief when she felt her skirt and underwear being removed. He began tracing her silky inner thigh with a warm finger, causing her to arch in response. She rocked her hips when two fingers dipped into her throbbing centre. His fingers worked faster with each movement of her hips. Her little whimpers were driving him mad. He felt her muscles begin to spasm around his fingers and knew that she was fast approaching. Serena cried out when an orgasm ripped through her petite frame and she let her head fall to his shoulder. Darien carried her into the bedroom while giving her time to catch her breath, and gently laid her on the bed with his body covering hers.

When she got her breath back, she looked up at him. Her once cerulean eyes now a deep midnight blue, with lust. "What the hell was that?"

"What? Can't a guy spend time with his gorgeous girlfriend?" Darien replied with a silly grin on his face. Serena giggled and lightly slapped his shoulder.

"I'm not complaining or anything but you could have let me get through the door first!"

"Well, I just wanted to be near you and couldn't resist with that skirt you were wearing!"

"Oh really!" she whispered huskily while wrapping one of her slender legs around his strong hips and rolled over until she was on top, straddling his waist. She watched as his eyes widened and his lips formed the familiar grin. Serena quickly pinned both of his arms at his sides and leant her head forward until they were breaths apart.

"What are you doing?" Darien asked when he noticed that she had stopped. He noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes and knew she was up to something.

Serena looked at him for a while before answering. "Nothing" she whispered as she closed the gap between their lips. She slowly brushed her lips over his a few times before she parted her lips slightly and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. She pressed his bottom lip between hers and alternated between gently nibbling and sucking on it. Serena could feel his manhood rubbing against her leg and knew that he was getting turned on. A smile slowly made its way to her lips.

"How much time do we have?" Darien shared the apartment with Andrew and even though he had walked in on them before, Serena didn't want a repeat performance. He grinned and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

"About an hour" he told her quickly and shifted so that he was now on top. He pinned her arms above her head and leaned in for a kiss. It was a deep kiss filled with passion, their tongues entwining with each others.

Serena wrapped her long legs around his waist and pulled herself closer to his warmth. She wriggled underneath him in an effort to try and release her hands from his firm grip. As she moved, her centre came dangerously close to his manhood and he growled into her mouth.

He released her mouth and traveled down her throat. His hand once again moved to her centre and he started to fondle her. She gasped at his touch and moaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, getting faster and faster. Her chest was heaving and her breaths were coming out in pants. When he felt her approaching, he pulled his fingers out and buried himself inside her. He groaned at the intimate touch.

Their bodies moved at a rapid pace and sweat started to coat their bodies at each thrust. Serena gripped at his shoulders, her fingernails biting into his skin, as he increased his speed. She arched against him and it allowed him to thrust deeper inside of her. He could feel her getting there; her vaginal walls were pulsing around his manhood. He moved faster. Serena came, crying out his name. Her whole body went frigid and spasms tore throughout her body.

She was finding it difficult to breath, but he didn't stop. He continued to thrust in and out and before she had even caught her breath, she was sent over the edge again. With one, hard final thrust, Darien came. He gasped and fell on top of her. She could take his weight for a while.

Their harsh breathing was the only sound that could be heard in the quiet room. Serena allowed her legs to slip from around his waist; she no longer had the energy to keep them there. After a few minutes, when their breathing had returned to normal, Darien pulled out and rolled off of her. Serena turned on her side and curled up next to his warm body. They layed in silence for a while until Serena pulled herself out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Darien asked her as he watched her naked form cross his bedroom and to his closet.

"We have to tidy up the hallway before Andrew gets back" she told him and pulled one of his t-shirts over her head. It was way too big for her. It came almost her knees and the arms came down to her elbows. She sighed and he chuckled.

"It's not as if he doesn't know" he said and pulled himself into sitting position. She turned and glared at him.

"That's not the point Darien, he's my brother! There's a difference between him knowing and him seeing it. Personally, I don't want him walking in on us again and I certainly don't want another lecture off him!"

Darien laughed. He remembered that day all too clearly. Andrew had decided to come home early and neither he nor Serena had heard him calling out Darien's name. He thought that maybe he was in his room studying and walked into the room without knocking. He and Serena had leapt apart, resulting in him falling off the bed. Andrew just looked at them and then walked out with no emotion showing on his face. Serena had run after him and they ending up arguing, with him saying that he was going to tell their parents. She had blackmailed him into not saying anything, picked up her clothes and walked out of the apartment leaving Darien to fend for himself.

As soon as Serena heard him laugh, she gave him a look that made him wish he was dead, and he immediately stopped laughing. "It's not funny Darien, I couldn't look him in the eye for weeks!" she yelled at him. He jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

They had just finished tidying when Andrew and Molly walked through the door. She smiled at them and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Hey Molls, what have you two been up to then?" Serena asked her best friend, Molly. She and her brother had started dating about a month after her and Darien.

Molly smirked. "Shopping" she said and Serena burst out laughing. Off to the side, Andrew was glaring at them.

"Never again!" he said and Molly joined in on the laughing.

"Didn't you say that last time?" Darien asked as he walked into the room with a grin on his face. Andrew glared at him and walked out of the room, throwing himself onto the sofa.

They all followed him and Serena sat next to him, grinning and resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry Drew, I'm sure it'll be better next time!" she said and they all laughed. Andrew pushed her head off his shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest. He allowed himself to smile and Serena put her head back on his shoulder.

"What are you doing today Sere?" Molly asked her, taking the seat next to her.

"I'm meeting the girls for lunch in an hour. I have to play the ditzy blonde who can't get more than a thirty on her tests!" she told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Why don't you just tell show them who you are?" Molly said, thinking logically. Although, she had asked this question several times and always got the same answer.

"I'm not going to answer that Mol, you already now the answer"

"She has a point Sere" Andrew told her quietly.

Serena quickly stood up. "I said NO!" she screamed and walked out of the apartment. She had changed into her own clothes before Andrew and Molly had come back.

Darien sighed and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again he glared at the two sitting opposite him. "You just had to didn't you. You know how she feels about them" he said to them. "Look don't you think I've tried talking her into it but she won't budge. So just leave it okay" he said and walked into his bedroom.

Serena walked into the arcade twenty minutes late for their lunch date. She had done it on purpose. After her little outburst back in the apartment, she had gone home, showered and changed her clothes; after all, she didn't want to meet the girls smelling of sex! She was hoping that they could hurry this up because Andrew was due to start his shift soon and she didn't want to be here when he did.

All the girls stared at her when she walked in. Raye looked furious, but she didn't care.

"You're late Meatball Head!" Raye sneered at her while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, changing her attitude to that of an airhead. "I got into a fight with Andrew, he makes me so mad!" _'Why does she still insist on calling me Meatball Head? I haven't worn my hair like that in years'_

"Didn't Andrew move out?" Raye asked her harshly.

"I went over there earlier to talk to Darien and Andrew was there. Me and Darien were talking and then Andrew decides to butt in. Anyway, we ended up arguing and I stormed out!" she told them in a girlish way. "So…" she quickly changed the subject. "…what has everyone been up to then?"

They all talked for about an hour, well, Serena didn't really talk she just nodded her head and laughed in all the right places. They were always making her seem dumber that she actually was. None of them had noticed the change in Serena, so she just pretended to be this way until they would realize it. They sat there for a little while longer.

Serena heard the arcade doors opening and looked up. Andrew, Darien and Molly all walked through the door. Andrew looked at Serena and caught her eyes. She turned to the girls and told them that she was leaving. She got up from the booth and all but ran towards the exit. However, Andrew saw this and jumped at her, catching her arm in is grip. He turned her to face him but she refused to look at him. He smirked.

"You can't ignore me forever Serena" he said in a mocking tone. This caught her attention and she turned to him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Maybe not, but I can try!" she smirked. Behind them Darien and Molly chuckled and the two siblings.

Without warning, Andrew picked Serena up and threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the back room. She started shouting and pounding on his back with her fists.

"Put me down right NOW Drew" she screamed at him. She could see Molly and Darien coming in behind them, laughing, and made a mental note to yell at Darien later. Andrew had done what she asked and dropped her in a heap on the sofa. He bent down to her level and pinned her arms at her sides.

"Look, I'm sorry okay! You've told us time and time again that you're not going to tell them and I shouldn't have pushed you" he told her gently. She turned her head away from him.

"Fine" was all she said. Darien fought back a laugh; he knew what she was doing.

Andrew sighed and ran one his hands through his hair, a sign that he was frustrated. He stood up and walked through the door without looking back. Molly followed him out, leaving Serena and Darien. He came over and sat next to her on the sofa, but she still didn't turn to look. He put his hand under her chin and turned her head. He could see the laughter in her eyes. He smirked.

"You know he's sorry right" he said.

"Yeah…I just want him to beg a little more!" she told him and laughed.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Does it make sense? Anyway, thanks for reading! Please Review and I'm going to start Chapter Two soon!!


End file.
